A need exists for a portable compact bar that can be stored in a small storage case or tote bag, manually carried to an event and quickly and easily assembled and disassembled. It is also desirable to have a compact storable bar which can be selectively used around the workplace or home for temporary events, such as indoor and outdoor parties and other occasions. Once an event is over, it is desirable to break down the bar for convenient travel and/or for compact storage.
A particular need exists for a portable compact bar that can be easily transported to virtually any event or venue such as a marketing, sales, promotional or entertainment event, and to provide a temporary refreshment center while simultaneously serving as a product or service promotional center. Moreover, when using a portable bar at entertainment, promotional, marketing, sales and other business or charitable events, it is often desirable to provide promotional messages to those in attendance, such as messages or information promoting a particular food or beverage being served from a temporary bar.
In accordance with this disclosure, the needs noted above can be readily met with an economical, compact, collapsible, lightweight portable bar. The bar includes one or more storage compartments which can removably receive dozens of beverage containers as well as one or more thermally-insulated coolers, such as soft-sided fabric cooler tote bags. The coolers can be sized to receive, hold and keep cool a predetermined number of beverage cans or bottles for serving or dispensing from the bar.
In further accordance with this disclosure, a portable collapsible bar can be fitted with easily mountable and easily removable panels or banners which may display promotional designs and promotional statements for any desired product and/or service.
Another aspect of this disclosure includes a zippered flap or door provided in a sidewall of a portable collapsible bar to allow access to one or more storage compartments. The compartments are sized to efficiently store loose beverage containers as well as removable thermally-insulated waterproof and watertight fabric coolers sized to hold ice and beverage containers. The fabric coolers are fabricated with a plurality of insulating layers to thermally insulate a predetermined number of beverage containers such as, for example, 12, 24, or 36 twelve ounce, sixteen ounce or twenty ounce bottles or cans.
In the various view of the drawings like numerals designate like or similar parts.